As processing power and memory have become more affordable and more compact, mobile devices have been designed to include greater functionality. Mobile devices such as cellular-enabled computing devices (e.g., smartphones) include functionality in addition to communications functionality. In general, increased functionality is associated with increased data requirements.
These increased data requirements may come in the form of increased data stored locally on the mobile device and/or increased bandwidth requirements for data transmission purposes. In order to maintain up to date data on the mobile device network bandwidth resources are typically required to provide data to the mobile device. However, network bandwidth resources are limited and increased network bandwidth usage typically results in a higher cost to the user. Therefore, efficient utilization of network resources is desirable.